An Act of Friendship
by teatat
Summary: "Your abilities as a warrior are beyond reproach Mr. Darcy. If only you were as good a friend." This is a brief one-shot based on the scene, from the movie, with the zombies in the kitchen during Netherfield ball. It extends the scene, and is (mostly) from Darcy's point of view.
After overhearing Mrs. Bennet's plans to marry her daughters to rich men Darcy went to look for his friend and failing to find him asked Mrs. Hurst if she had seen her brother.

"He has gone to see what is keeping dessert."

Darcy felt an odd sense of foreboding. Now that she mentioned it he realized dessert ought to have been served some time ago. What could be wrong? Even as he told himself there were any number of possible reasons for the delay; Darcy rushed toward the kitchen. He had learned to trust his instincts. On reaching the landing Darcy's heart froze in fear as he looked down into the kitchen to see not only zombies munching on the staff, but Miss Elizabeth Bennet crouched protectively over Bingley's unmoving form.

Darcy could no more spare time in concern for his friend than he could in taking the stairs. As he launched himself over the railing he did what he always did with feelings of grief or fear, compressed them into a tight ball and then released their energy into combat. It was only once he had dispensed with the fiends that he could turn his attention to his friend.

Darcy moved to Bingley's side looking down at him. Now that the undead had been slaughtered Darcy could no longer set aside his feelings. He could not deny how much it would cost him to lose Bingley. Bingley, who had no aptitude for combat or security, who was far too trusting and who Darcy always felt he had to look out for, whose life Darcy had saved many times, Bingley, who Darcy had somehow come to depend on. What would he do without Bingley's quick good humor and amiable temperament to balance his own dark moods? How would he manage without such a loyal friend who never seemed to take offence at anything he said? Darcy hardly knew how could bear to lose him, but he had born harsh losses before and, with a quick glance at Miss Bennet, he softly asked the question he knew he must, "Was he bitten?"

Miss Bennet made no reply. Darcy assumed the worst and raised his katana. He must do it quickly before Bingley woke, before Bingley had the grief of knowing what he had become, or Darcy had to look into the eyes of the man who had once been his friend. It was a kinder end than he had been able give his father, but he had to be sure and asked more forcefully, "Was he Bitten!?"

"No." she answered, "No, he fell and hit his head."

Darcy's relief was too great for him to express as he put down his sword and tried to rouse his friend. When Bingley made only a slight response Darcy simply threw him over his shoulder and carried him up the steps. He had almost made it the top when he was stopped by Miss Bennet's voice, "Your abilities as a warrior are beyond reproach Mr. Darcy. If only you were as good a friend."

"If Bingley _had_ been bitten, Miss Bennet, I would consider beheading him quickly to be not only merciful but a greater act of friendship by far than allowing him to go on as one of the wretched undead. If the situation were reversed I hope he would do the same for me."

"Never fear Mr. Darcy. If Mr. Bingley does not wish for the honor of decapitating you I will be happy to oblige."

Darcy smiled, made her a slight bow, as best he could while bearing the weight of his friend, and said, "Thank you, Miss Bennet, I am most exceedingly obliged." Then he turned and continued up the stairs.

Elizabeth, having rather expected to affront him, was amazed at his gallantry.

...

Darcy carried Bingley to his room, laid him down as gently as possible and began removing his clothing. In spite of the younger Miss Bennet's assurance he did not want to take any chances. Bingley groaned and opened his eyes. Then exclaimed, "Darcy what the devil are you doing!?" and tried to pull away.

Darcy continued his work, "Stop fidgeting I am only checking you for bite marks."

Bingley looked alarmed, "Zombies… In the kitchen…You think I was _bitten_?"

"I do not but it is best to be sure. Now calm down the Zombies have been dispensed with."

Bingley tried again to pull away. This time with more success, "Very well but I can undress myself!"

"As you wish."

As Bingley removed his clothing he remembered something else, "Miss Elizabeth Bennet was with me!"

"She is well."

Bingley was relieved to hear it and Darcy completed his examination. He found no cause for alarm and offered to fetch Bingley's valet.

"No, I thank you, Darcy," was his reply. "but, I would prefer to put my cloths on myself rather than have Andrews wonder at my having taken them off."

"You owe him no explanation but do you mean to dress? After your ordeal I thought you would go to bed."

"I am well enough to return to the ball."

"I daresay the zombies will have put a damper on the evening."

"Never the less I intend to return to my ball."

Darcy let the matter drop and said instead, "You should have come to get me."

"Miss Elizabeth Bennet did not feel there was time and I could not let her face them alone."

"It would have saved her the trouble of protecting you." At Bingley's expression he softened his tone, "I do not mean to be unkind, Bingley, but it is a wise man who knows his own limitations. You should not put yourself in danger by taking unnecessary risks."

Bingley gave him a small smile. I know you have my best interest at heart Darcy but you have never had to choose between acting rationally and…never mind, let us return to the ball.

...

By the time the gentlemen returned most of the guests had departed but the Bennet's carriage had been delayed. Bingley was overjoyed to have the opportunity to speak with Miss Bennet and thank Miss Elizabeth Bennet but Darcy held himself aloof studying his friend. Bingley's partiality for Miss Bennet had been clear but Darcy could now see that friend's feelings for her were stronger than anything he had ever witnessed in him. He was sure the desire to protect Miss Bennet's younger sister was, in part, what had led Bingley to act so rashly earlier. He needed to protect Bingley from this unfortunate match, as he had always protected him from danger; no time was to be lost in separating the pair. He would talk with Bingley's sisters as soon as possible.

Even with his mind so occupied, Darcy could not resist the occasional glance at Miss Elizabeth Bennet. It was kind of her to reassure him that she would decapitate him should he ever become infected. That was the kind of partner he needed. The sort of woman who… What was he _thinking_? She was totally inappropriate and if he ever _did_ become infected she would not be nearby to make good on her promise! After he left Netherfield he was unlikely to see her again and his departure could not come too soon. He was starting to think it was as necessary to remove himself from the younger Miss Bennet as it was his friend from the elder.

* * *

 _A/N: I found myself wishing Darcy had made a reply to Elizabeth's accusation about him not being a good friend and when I started to play with the idea of a longer exchange I wrote a bit more. Thank you for reading – I hope you enjoyed it._

 _More of my fanfictions can be found by clicking on "teatat" at the top of this story. My book Darcy Bites:Pride and Prejudice with Fangs is available on Amazon._


End file.
